Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 August 2016
02:29:23 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:29:55 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:29:57 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:52:52 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 03:05:50 SouthParkClydeFan: yo 03:05:57 SouthParkClydeFan: lol an hour late reply :P 03:07:56 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 03:08:03 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 03:15:27 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:15:28 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:15:29 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:57 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:58 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:58 Okaminarutofan999: .. 03:16:59 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:59 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:59 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:59 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:16:59 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:00 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:00 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:00 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:00 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:01 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:01 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:01 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:01 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:01 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:02 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:02 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:02 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:02 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:03 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:03 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:03 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:03 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:04 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:04 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:04 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:04 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:04 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:05 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:05 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:05 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:05 Okaminarutofan999: .. 03:17:06 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:06 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:06 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:07 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:07 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:07 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:07 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:08 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:08 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:08 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:08 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:08 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:09 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:09 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:09 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:21 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:23 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:26 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:36 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:37 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:38 Okaminarutofan999: .. 03:17:38 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:38 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:38 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:38 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:39 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:39 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:39 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:39 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:40 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:40 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:40 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:40 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:40 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:41 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: kk 03:17:41 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: kk 03:17:41 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:41 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:42 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:42 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:17:42 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:43 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:43 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:43 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:43 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:43 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:44 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: kkk 03:17:44 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:44 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:44 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:45 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:45 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:45 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:46 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:46 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:46 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:46 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:47 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:47 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:47 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:47 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:48 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:48 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:48 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:48 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:49 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:49 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:49 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:49 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:49 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:50 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:50 MaxiGamer WiiU: K.K.K. 03:17:50 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:50 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:50 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:51 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:51 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:51 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:51 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:52 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:52 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:56 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:17:56 Okaminarutofan999: .. 03:17:56 Okaminarutofan999: .. 03:17:58 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 03:31:29 SouthParkClydeFan: what did i miss 03:36:59 Okaminarutofan999: Sper- I mean spam 03:40:27 SouthParkClydeFan: 03:40:29 SouthParkClydeFan: :D 04:17:10 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:17:19 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 04:17:29 SouthParkClydeFan: Oops exited out by accident >.> 04:21:21 Okaminarutofan999: . 04:23:09 SouthParkClydeFan: omg someone else is trying to suck up to a mod atm on another wiki 04:24:48 SouthParkClydeFan: and he is completely ignoring me :P 04:28:31 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 04:28:40 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 04:31:46 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 04:31:58 SouthParkClydeFan: Oh thank god 04:32:04 SouthParkClydeFan: i thought i would be left alone in here 04:32:20 SouthParkClydeFan: I need someone with me at all times or i start to get panick attacks O.O 04:33:28 SouthParkClydeFan: omg i just noticed when you highlight your curser over a hyperlink to a character page, it shows a picture of that character! Since when did we have that? :D 04:42:44 Okaminarutofan999: For a week or so 04:42:58 SouthParkClydeFan: ah 04:43:11 SouthParkClydeFan: man i am so busy rn >.> 04:43:36 SouthParkClydeFan: some guy is trying to pretend i dont exist atm :P 04:44:16 SouthParkClydeFan: he is upset cuz i sided with his friend in a fight and now he is trying to befriend other users to gain power or something :P 04:45:00 Okaminarutofan999: Oh, another one of those people 04:45:10 SouthParkClydeFan: yep, he is sucking up to the admins atm 04:45:25 SouthParkClydeFan: but its fake as hell me and the admin are laughing at him in pm 04:48:41 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>Test 04:48:41 SachiBot: Test 04:48:59 SouthParkClydeFan: alright just seeing if it said "Sachibot says Test" or just "Test" 04:55:38 Okaminarutofan999: img="orig02.deviantart.net/3e22/f/2014/170/1/1/neko_emoji_37__yay___v2__by_jerikuto-d7n4wl4.gif" 04:57:20 SouthParkClydeFan: super cute gif 04:57:30 SouthParkClydeFan: lol he is being an apologist now 04:59:21 Okaminarutofan999: Lel 04:59:27 SouthParkClydeFan: I asked him why he is a better person than me and he was like "i dont claim to be" 04:59:37 SouthParkClydeFan: SouthParkClydeFan so you dont think youre a good person 12:57 Nobody else wanted this username oh hell no I am not a good guy by any stretch of the defintion 05:00:34 SouthParkClydeFan: Nobody else wanted this username You...wanna be friends with me again? So you can just come on He spent the past hour ignoring me and trying to convice the admin to ban me, now he is asking if i wanna be friends????? o.O 05:05:05 Okaminarutofan999: Mm 05:06:22 SouthParkClydeFan: omg now he is going on a long ass rant in pm i told him i would only forgive him if he told me what was going through his mind when he tried to convice the admin to ban me 05:08:07 SouthParkClydeFan: now he is typing it all out O.O 05:09:04 SouthParkClydeFan: Nobody else wanted this username ...I frankly have no idea. I know, this sounds like the biggest cop-out ever. I know it sounds fake. But it's true. I did not think I was being a bully, I merely thought I was being snarky like I used to be. I guess I just forgot where the line was between "snarky" and "mean" and kept drifting towards the "mean" side until i was too far gone to make up for my actions once I had finaly realized just how far on the "mean" end I had fallen You ask an admin to ban you and you have no idea he you were being mean????????? 05:18:57 SouthParkClydeFan: Okaminarutofan999 I sent you a PM 05:19:19 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 05:19:42 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 05:19:48 SouthParkClydeFan: shit sorry lost conntection okami 05:21:21 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 05:21:23 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 05:23:21 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 05:23:26 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 05:23:43 Okaminarutofan999: mm 05:23:57 SouthParkClydeFan: REPLY I AM SWEATING 05:24:12 Okaminarutofan999: i did 05:24:32 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 05:24:33 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 05:24:58 SouthParkClydeFan: "I see" is a very ambigious response, also you failed to reply to my response 05:25:33 Okaminarutofan999: I didn't get any response 05:25:45 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 05:25:47 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 05:25:57 SouthParkClydeFan: refresh pls 05:54:47 Okaminarutofan999: . 06:08:02 SouthParkClydeFan: . 06:08:09 SouthParkClydeFan: 06:08:10 SouthParkClydeFan: S 06:08:11 SouthParkClydeFan: FWSFWE 06:08:11 SouthParkClydeFan: R 06:08:11 SouthParkClydeFan: F 06:08:11 SouthParkClydeFan: GR 06:08:11 SouthParkClydeFan: RE 06:08:12 SouthParkClydeFan: GG 06:08:13 SouthParkClydeFan: DLSDSFISFJD 06:08:13 SouthParkClydeFan: JDFKFGSDJ 06:08:14 SouthParkClydeFan: GJDSFDJK; 06:08:14 SouthParkClydeFan: GFDK; 06:08:14 SouthParkClydeFan: FDKS;KGFDS 06:08:14 SouthParkClydeFan: KFGDK; 06:08:15 SouthParkClydeFan: KGFDK;FGDK 06:08:15 SouthParkClydeFan: SFGD 06:08:15 SouthParkClydeFan: KFGD 06:08:16 SouthParkClydeFan: K;FGDK 06:08:16 SouthParkClydeFan: ;FDK; 06:08:17 SouthParkClydeFan: KGF;DK;GFDKDKGF;KGFDK;DGKF 06:08:17 SouthParkClydeFan: K;DF 06:08:17 SouthParkClydeFan: K;DFGK; 06:08:17 SouthParkClydeFan: FGDK; 06:08:18 SouthParkClydeFan: GKF;K;FGDK;FK;;K 06:08:18 SouthParkClydeFan: K; 06:08:19 SouthParkClydeFan: K;;K 06:08:19 SouthParkClydeFan: K;LK;K 06:08:19 SouthParkClydeFan: L 06:08:20 SouthParkClydeFan: K 06:08:20 SouthParkClydeFan: KL 06:08:20 SouthParkClydeFan: ;KL 06:08:21 SouthParkClydeFan: KL;KL;K 06:08:21 SouthParkClydeFan: K 06:08:21 SouthParkClydeFan: K 06:08:22 SouthParkClydeFan: K 06:08:22 SouthParkClydeFan: K 06:08:26 SouthParkClydeFan: K 06:08:26 SouthParkClydeFan: RTE 06:08:26 SouthParkClydeFan: GF 06:08:26 SouthParkClydeFan: HGFD 06:08:26 SouthParkClydeFan: HGFD 06:08:27 SouthParkClydeFan: HG 06:08:27 SouthParkClydeFan: FHG 06:08:27 SouthParkClydeFan: HGF 06:08:27 SouthParkClydeFan: GHF 06:08:27 SouthParkClydeFan: GHF 06:08:27 SouthParkClydeFan: HG 06:08:28 SouthParkClydeFan: GHF 06:08:28 SouthParkClydeFan: HF 06:08:28 SouthParkClydeFan: HFJ 06:08:28 SouthParkClydeFan: YT 06:08:28 SouthParkClydeFan: TY 06:08:29 SouthParkClydeFan: YT 06:08:29 SouthParkClydeFan: YT 06:08:29 SouthParkClydeFan: YT 06:08:29 SouthParkClydeFan: YTH 06:08:29 SouthParkClydeFan: YTH 06:08:30 SouthParkClydeFan: TYH 06:08:30 SouthParkClydeFan: HGF 06:08:30 SouthParkClydeFan: FGH 06:08:30 SouthParkClydeFan: HG 06:08:31 SouthParkClydeFan: GHFGHF 06:08:31 SouthParkClydeFan: HGF 06:08:31 SouthParkClydeFan: GHF 06:08:31 SouthParkClydeFan: HGF 06:08:32 SouthParkClydeFan: G 06:08:32 SouthParkClydeFan: RT 06:08:32 SouthParkClydeFan: FG 06:08:32 SouthParkClydeFan: FGDFG 06:08:32 SouthParkClydeFan: D 06:08:33 SouthParkClydeFan: FSD 06:08:33 SouthParkClydeFan: E 06:08:33 SouthParkClydeFan: D 06:08:33 SouthParkClydeFan: EWQ 06:08:34 SouthParkClydeFan: EWWEQ 06:08:34 SouthParkClydeFan: WQE 06:08:34 SouthParkClydeFan: EW 06:08:34 SouthParkClydeFan: EWQ 06:08:35 SouthParkClydeFan: EWQEWQ 06:08:35 SouthParkClydeFan: DS 06:08:35 SouthParkClydeFan: ASD 06:08:35 SouthParkClydeFan: DAS 06:08:36 SouthParkClydeFan: DAS 06:08:36 SouthParkClydeFan: DSA 06:08:36 SouthParkClydeFan: DSA 06:08:36 SouthParkClydeFan: DSA 06:08:36 SouthParkClydeFan: XC 06:08:37 SouthParkClydeFan: CXC 06:08:37 SouthParkClydeFan: DFSA 06:08:37 SouthParkClydeFan: FDS 06:08:38 SouthParkClydeFan: GFSDGS 06:08:38 SouthParkClydeFan: FGSF 06:08:38 SouthParkClydeFan: FG 06:08:38 SouthParkClydeFan: FB 06:08:39 SouthParkClydeFan: GFDFGD 06:08:39 SouthParkClydeFan: FGD 06:08:39 SouthParkClydeFan: BVCBN 06:08:39 SouthParkClydeFan: NBC 06:08:40 SouthParkClydeFan: BNV 06:08:40 SouthParkClydeFan: VNM 06:08:40 SouthParkClydeFan: V 06:08:40 SouthParkClydeFan: MBN 06:08:40 SouthParkClydeFan: MMN 06:08:41 SouthParkClydeFan: NM 06:08:41 SouthParkClydeFan: MBNNBM 06:08:41 SouthParkClydeFan: MBN 06:08:41 SouthParkClydeFan: MB 06:08:41 SouthParkClydeFan: JH 06:08:42 SouthParkClydeFan: HJ 06:08:42 SouthParkClydeFan: JH 06:08:42 SouthParkClydeFan: GH 06:08:42 SouthParkClydeFan: HGJ 06:08:42 SouthParkClydeFan: GHJ 06:08:42 SouthParkClydeFan: GJH 06:08:43 SouthParkClydeFan: GHJ 06:08:43 SouthParkClydeFan: JGH 06:08:43 SouthParkClydeFan: JHGJGH 06:08:43 SouthParkClydeFan: G 06:08:44 SouthParkClydeFan: J 06:08:44 SouthParkClydeFan: JG 06:08:44 SouthParkClydeFan: JGH 06:08:44 SouthParkClydeFan: JGH 06:08:50 SouthParkClydeFan: That was fun 06:11:10 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 06:11:42 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 16:45:42 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 16:48:57 Okaminarutofan999: img="i3.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/731/085/c8a.gif" This has been me for the past few weeks 16:49:13 Arthedain The Darkbringer: yyyh 16:50:14 Arthedain The Darkbringer: yesterday I was like 16:50:30 Arthedain The Darkbringer: "alright, Toradora's off the list... Only about, 5 million more animes to go..." 16:51:37 Okaminarutofan999: Huehue 16:54:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: also, I did this again for some reason. Different tone though. 16:54:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: http://vocaroo.com/i/s0AN1vz9caZb 16:59:43 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 17:00:25 SouthParkClydeFan: KYUBÆ <3 17:07:04 ~ SomeoneYourOwnSize has joined the chat. ~ 17:07:12 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 17:07:17 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Hello 17:07:38 Okaminarutofan999: And niceeeee, Arthe 17:07:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hello someone 17:08:03 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and clyde 17:08:12 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Hey 17:11:15 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 17:14:45 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Well, decided on the next anime 17:14:50 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Arpeggio of blue steel 17:15:59 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Arpeggio 17:18:52 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hai 17:19:04 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Hello 17:25:47 Okaminarutofan999: Huehue 17:31:02 Arthedain The Darkbringer: apparently it's one of the few good 3D animes 17:31:08 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and that's feat I wanna see myself 17:31:29 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and it's basically kantai collection so... double value 17:47:09 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 17:48:27 SouthParkClydeFan: Whale short stay but time for me to work :D 17:48:58 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 17:51:30 ~ SomeoneYourOwnSize has left the chat. ~ 17:51:32 ~ SomeoneYourOwnSize has joined the chat. ~ 17:51:35 ~ SomeoneYourOwnSize has left the chat. ~ 17:52:56 Okaminarutofan999: And ded 17:53:58 Arthedain The Darkbringer: very much so, yes 18:09:01 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hey okami, wanna hear a secret? 18:10:20 Okaminarutofan999: Sure 18:14:21 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 18:14:29 Arthedain The Darkbringer: University is boring as hell 18:17:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 18:17:06 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 18:17:12 Okaminarutofan999: I can imagine 18:17:14 SouthParkClydeFan: NOIREEEEE <3 18:17:30 SouthParkClydeFan: I am on a ten minute break yourr just in time Noire! :D 18:17:41 Noire Noshivoka: hmm 18:18:53 SouthParkClydeFan: AAAA ONE MINUTE PAST O.O 18:22:28 SouthParkClydeFan: GAAAAAH THREE MORE MINUTES UNTIL IG2G 18:23:54 Arthedain The Darkbringer: well, I just executed one of the most epic last stands in any game ever 18:24:00 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and nobody will ever know 18:24:28 SouthParkClydeFan: G2g now goodbye friends! :D 18:25:31 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 18:27:00 Okaminarutofan999: I remember how I beat a boss battle against like, 4 or 5 different Pokemon with only 1 HP in my Pokemon Ranger game. I felt so proud 18:52:07 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 18:52:19 KawaiiUnicorn: who wants story time 18:52:30 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ghdgxf 18:52:32 KawaiiUnicorn: about how i nearly decked someone in mcdonalds 18:53:47 Noire Noshivoka: sounds fun 18:54:08 KawaiiUnicorn: severi can tell you in main once i've done it 18:54:19 KawaiiUnicorn: i'm too tired to say it twice 18:54:32 Arthedain The Darkbringer: k 18:56:07 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Teenage Dirtbag: okay so me and Calum Teenage Dirtbag: were trying to find a seat Teenage Dirtbag: and we found this booth Teenage Dirtbag: so we walked over to it Teenage Dirtbag: and this guy and his child Teenage Dirtbag: fucking pushed past us Teenage Dirtbag: and you know about my disability so i legit nearly fell Teenage Dirtbag: he runs into the booth Teenage Dirtbag: and before Calum can sit Teenage Dirtbag: slams his child into the booth Teenage Dirtbag: and goes Teenage Dirtbag: "sorry mate, looks like it's taken" 18:57:46 KawaiiUnicorn: just say it in ur own words 18:57:48 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Teenage Dirtbag: okay so we sit down and we tell my nan when she comes downstairs Teenage Dirtbag: and his wife and 3 other children come Teenage Dirtbag: and he's like Teenage Dirtbag: "these fucking kids are complaining that i stole there fuckng seat" 18:57:50 KawaiiUnicorn: that text wall tho 18:58:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I'm too lazy to type it out 18:59:25 Arthedain The Darkbringer: then we're like "Who the fuck are you calling kids?" so me and calum switch seats coz apparently he's staring at me and cussing me out so i stare him down and me and calum want to take pictures of each other 18:59:42 Arthedain The Darkbringer: AND I LEGIT STILL HAVE THESE PICTURES 19:01:48 Arthedain The Darkbringer: he doesn't notice at first and i start filming so he starts covering his face with his fucking food bag and i'm like "could you not. the world doesn't revolve around you" 19:02:05 Noire Noshivoka: welp 19:02:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: (authors note: the guy talked about how they were filming him when they were not) 19:03:00 Arthedain The Darkbringer: so he eventually gets up and he's like "you can have your fucking seats now. fuck off" 19:03:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and i was like "I WASN'T THE ONE WHO PUSHED A DISABLED GIRL" 19:05:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but yeah that's what happened 19:05:15 KawaiiUnicorn: also his fucking kid 19:05:19 KawaiiUnicorn: was banging on the table 19:11:48 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 19:11:54 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 19:12:05 Noire Noshivoka: damn 19:23:11 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 19:29:32 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 19:29:37 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 19:52:59 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 19:53:44 KawaiiUnicorn: severi 19:53:47 KawaiiUnicorn: u u- 19:53:49 KawaiiUnicorn: on 19:53:52 KawaiiUnicorn: *oh 19:56:03 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 19:56:09 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 20:04:05 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 20:04:11 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 20:07:38 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 20:07:43 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 20:12:33 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 20:17:50 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 20:26:21 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 20:27:13 ~ SomeoneYourOwnSize has joined the chat. ~ 20:28:08 ~ SomeoneYourOwnSize has left the chat. ~ 20:28:20 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 20:30:41 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 20:30:47 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 20:35:17 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 20:35:22 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 20:38:05 ~ SomeoneYourOwnSize has joined the chat. ~ 20:40:34 ~ Zanoge 91 has joined the chat. ~ 20:40:45 Zanoge 91: Hello) 20:40:59 Zanoge 91: Chat is dead 20:41:15 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Hey 20:41:16 Zanoge 91: I like it) 20:41:38 Zanoge 91: Oh, still there is a revival) 20:42:03 SomeoneYourOwnSize: Haha 20:43:13 Zanoge 91: In any case, I like it, epta)) 20:50:31 ~ SomeoneYourOwnSize has left the chat. ~ 20:51:05 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 20:51:08 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 21:05:27 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 21:05:32 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 21:08:38 ~ Ozank Cx has joined the chat. ~ 21:09:02 Ozank Cx: boy when you're with me, I'll give you a taste, make it like your birthday every day~ 21:09:09 Ozank Cx: also I need to talk to an admin plz 21:09:20 Ozank Cx: found something on the wiki that needs admin attention 21:09:40 Ozank Cx: Okaminarutofan999? 21:09:54 Okaminarutofan999: Yes? 21:10:09 Ozank Cx: i'll pm it 21:13:40 ~ Ozank Cx has left the chat. ~ 21:22:29 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 21:22:39 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 21:29:43 ~ Zanoge 91 has left the chat. ~ 21:50:58 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 22:07:53 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 22:44:27 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 22:44:32 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ Category:Chat_logs/2016